Life of a Hybrid
by Huntress for the Moon
Summary: Gwen and Kevin are taken captive because they are alien hybrids. In a story of life, love, and suspense this is how they learn to trust each other to survive and possibly escape.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Gwendolyn Tennyson was a good girl. She was the type of girl who didn't get into any sort of trouble. All of the adults she ever met immediately liked her, even her current sixth grade teacher, who was the embodiment of everything she hated about rudeness. So when her parents begged her to go on a three month trip with her dorky cousin Ben and her extremely quirky Grandpa Max, things immediately got ugly.

"But mom! I don't want to go on a stupid trip! Grandpa will just make us eat bugs, and Ben will find some way to ruin it!" Gwen began.

"Hon, deal with it!"cried her over-stressed mother. "Your father and I need to take some time to work things out with this divorce, and you being here will only make it worse!"

But Gwen continued to cry and beg, and her mom just kept getting angrier. Suddenly, Gwendolyn's emotions overloaded, and a pink aura filled the room. Her mother watched in shock and horror as Gwen lit up like a pink beacon and passed out. What she didn't know was that these power's had unknowingly activated an alarm, one that would take her beloved daughter into an unknown custody. But not by the plumbers. If Gwen had been conscious, she would have heard a metallic voice slowly say "Alien hybrid found. Possible anodite. Must be brought immediately to the Alien Correctional Facility for Untrained Alien Hybrids." Gwen would also have noticed the green beam that transported her to the facility that would become not only her home, but her prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen's POV

Ugh. I feel like I just got hit by a car, and I ached all over. The last thing I remembered was arguing with mom, and then it felt like something awakened in me. It seemed to be old and powerful, but still a part of me.

I tried to open my eyes, and after an enormous effort I managed to squint. But what I saw was impossible. I should be at home! But I was lying on a cold metal floor and the room I was in definitely wasn't mine. In fact, it looked suspiciously like what I thought a prison would look like. There were cold, grey walls and one lonely steel bed with a thin mattress and blanket in the corner. A soft pink glow seemed to be emitting from the room, but I could see no light. There was a tiny vent about the size of my hand on the walls, and what looked like a door facing my bed. There was no handle and no light escaped the cracks. I was alone, and the beginning of panic took root in me. So I called out desperately.

"_Hello?" _But the only sound was the buzz of the vents and my own voice echoing back from the metal.

"_Hello!" _My desperation was obvious, even to me.

"_Prisoner E, you have been requested by the warden to appear before him. Do not resist, or you will be punished severely."_ A voice called out from somewhere. The voice sounded like a computer program, it didn't have any emotion. But more importantly, he had called me a prisoner. As in I was now being held for a crime! But I had no idea what I had done wrong! Unless it was somehow connected to what happened to me, with the spirit-thing. I thought maybe my parents had done it. I mean, I didn't want to believe they would do something like this to me, but at this point I had no other explanation. I mean, I'm only 12 years old, perfectly harmless besides a few years of middle school karate club. Right? But deep down, I wasn't so sure.

As I argued with myself the door began to open slowly. I was temporarily blinded with the bright light that illuminated, so I didn't see immediately what, or rather who, was in the doorway. But the entity silhouetted in the doorway shocked my into nearly fainting again. For lack of a better word, it looked like an alien! He (if it was a he, I wasn't so sure) seemed to have on a white lab coat over what looked like black spacesuit. The suit was glistening and completely black as night . He also had what looked like a fish tank strapped to his head, and a moment later I saw why. His face was the face of a fish! It was round and more humanoid than the fish I knew, but had fish lips with greenish skin and gills. I thought I must have gone insane, and suddenly the reason mom and dad locked me up seemed to be clear. I needed help. What I failed to notice was the gun he had strapped to his back, which he immediately pulled out.

"_Miss, I don't want to have to shoot you, but stop glowing or I will shoot. Drop the glow, Now." _His voice was deep as the sea, but what did he mean by Drop the glow? I glanced down at my hands and freaked. MY HANDS WERE GLOWING!

"_Once again miss, stop the glowing or I will shoot."_

Through a haze of panic I concentrated on trying to be normal, without the glow, and amazingly the glow faded.

"_Follow me, please." _ The guard actually seemed nice once the mysterious pink aura was safely under wraps. But I suppose that was how all guards acted, because I wouldn't know. I stepped into the light and was immediately amazed. I originally thought I was in a room, but it looked like about 5 floors of cells with about 25 cells on each floor. They were all centered around a circular dome that stretched all the way to the top. It was, altogether, a humongous prison made completely of metal. The guard led me to a door to the dome, and I stepped into a circular corridor, where the guard flashed a black badge that opened an elevator.

"_Floor Number 1, Access Code: Guard 32" _Guard 102 spoke into the tiny hole in the elevators wall.

And then the world fell away from me. I can't remember what happened next, but when I woke up Guard 32 was leaning over me with evident concern, although his disgusting fish lips were also hanging above my person.

"_Wha, what happened? That was horrible!"_

"_You get used to it; the first time is the hardest." _ His deep voice sounded strangely soothing.

But all that changed when the elevator opened up and I saw the room of the elusive warden. The room itself was what I expected, more or less. It looked like a council room with a big metal podium at the end of a long black rug. There were different, I suppose, species of aliens all in the black spacesuits under a white lab coat, and they all had these black blasters in their hands at ready position, trained on me. But it was the figure sitting at the center of the podium that immediately drew my eyes, and then made them nearly bulge out with awe. Despite this shock, I managed to choke out two words that echoed around the room.

"_Grandpa Max?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to ****bmwlover,**** who saw the **_**"great plot"**_** this story is (hopefully) going to have, and thanks to everyone else who has supported me. I hope this chapter is long enough, because you guys deserve it. :)**

Gwen's POV

"_Grandpa Max?" _

Everybody turned to the man that, from this distance, looked like an exact replica of my grandfather.

"_Of course not! I never want to hear that name in my prison!" _The man who was apparently not my grandfather bellowed. Then he took a deep breathe I could see even though I was so far away. _"You may step forward to the podium."_

Each step felt like I was getting closer to being doomed. The nervous feeling in my stomach I got when I was about to take a test was multiplied by a thousand. I finally reached the foot of the podium and the warden looked down on me.

"_So, your Max's grandchild? That is all the more reason to kill you. You may call me Warden Duncan. Max is, unfortunately, my twin brother. Mention him again and I will have you punished. Severely. I have called you down here to give you the little "speech" we give to all the new prisoners at the Alien Correctional Facility for Untrained Alien Hybrids."_

"_You are here because you have both alien and human ancestry. This makes you dangerous. About 30 years ago a group of people I shall not name decided that there were too many hybrids on earth. Alien police forces called the plumbers were gallivanting around with humans, and you were the result. This puts earth in the difficult position of having part humans they had to take care of. So they hired us. The aliens willing to do the right thing and train you to either keep your powers under control, or be removed. This is our mission. You will be assigned training courses designed with the specific purpose of you being able to control your powers. You and an array of other hybrids have been put into classes suitable to your range of control. You may go now."_

It was almost too much to process. Me? A part alien freak? But in a strange way it made sense, considering that I had been glowing pink just a few minutes ago. I also realized that all the guards here "doing the right thing" were most likely mercenaries being paid by some government to keep alien hybrids out of the way. I may be ignorant about aliens until now, but I wasn't dumb. I had an array of questions swimming in my head, but two stuck out in particular. I meekly raised my hand.

"_Um, Warden, sir?"_

"_Continue."_

"_You said we would be organized into groups due to our powers, so what are my powers? And do you know from whom in my family I got them from?"_

"_You are an energy being. An anodite. you get this "gift" from Max's alien girlfriend, Verdona. She was always insane, and I bet it runs in your family."_

I was too shocked to reply back that it was his family, too. I truly had no clue my grandmother was an alien. I had heard about her before, of course, but mom didn't like to talk about her and dad simply said she was dead. After a little thought I also thought it was best I didn't mention to the warden that he was also my family, because this warden and grandpa seemed totally different personality-wise. My instincts were telling me I needed to tread carefully with this man, family or not. I just nodded again.

"_Ms. Ranchot, please come here."_

The strangest women entered through a side door I hadn't noticed. She looked completely pink, without any other color, even in her hair. She also seemed to be floating a few feet off the ground. She fixed me with a stare and words came out of her, but I couldn't see a mouth.

"_This is the first anodite student ever to grace these halls. There were no anodite plumbers in this dimension. Who gave her this anodyne heritage? She is quite powerful."_

"_Verdona was her grandmother." _The women swayed and seemed to start to bow to me, so I deduced my grandmother had been someone of power, and that this woman was what all anodites looked like. I vaguely wondered if there were kings and queens on Anodyne. But she recovered quickly. _"Sir, we might have a bit of trouble holding her, considering she is related to Verdona."_

"_Nonsense! She won't be any trouble! Just put her in your regular classes and we will be fine."_

The anodite still looked uncomfortable, but still led me to the elevator and pushed the ground button.

"_I apologize, princess, for the fact that you have to suffer here. If you need anything you may come to me or Nolaku, you know his as Guard 32. We are both willing to protect you with our lives. Verdona is my queen, and Max has saved Nolaku's life numerous times."_

Wow. That's a lot to take in. Apparently my grandpa knew these people. But I don't think grandpa would put me in a prison, and the one alien grandpa knew was nice to me. Well, besides the warden, who grandpa couldn't help but know. And my grandma was apparently a queen of some far off alien country. After all that had happened today though, I wasn't even surprised by everything I learned. Going with the flow seemed the best option. But I knew one thing: I needed to get out. I had two allies who seemed loyal, and apparently I was pretty powerful. But I also knew the value of patience, because eventually a plan would come to me.

The doors opened and I was shown a metal hallway with doors numbered from one. We walked until we reached the number 20. She opened the door and I stepped in.

There were about five kids about my age sitting in a room the size of my old gym. They were all wearing what looked like a blue jumpsuit. When I looked down I saw I was wearing one too. They were sitting on the floor and seemed to be waiting. What I noticed first was that they all seemed to be normal. They also seemed to all have a hard look in their eyes, like they had seen what the world has to offer, and the slightly dead look of having no hope. Two boys stuck out in particular.

One of the boys had dark skin that looked bizarrely flushed, with dark hair in a buzz-cut and these remarkable molten gold eyes. The other boy had a pale complexion that contested with his black hair and onyx eyes. He had this deep understanding of the evil in the world in his eyes, but when I looked closer it seemed like this came along with a spark of hope beneath this haunted front. They sat together and looked like the pair of class clowns my teacher always kept apart. I had a feeling these boys were trouble. I prided myself on my ability to read people.

The moment the teacher walked in the kids stood up and assumed a guarded look, so I couldn't read any more of them. walked to the center of what I was going to call the gym and said in a booming voice,

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is Gwendolyn. She is an anodite and will be joining us in our sessions. Now, go around and tell names."_

Two girls with brown eyes and freckles spoke at the same time _"Anne and Beth. Twins."_

A girl, both with black hair and dark eyes said in a bored tone. _"Belle."_

The first boy I had singled out spoke _"Allan."_

The last boy spoke in a reluctant tone, _"Kevin."_

"_Alright children, we are playing powers. Pair up and fight your partner. This exercise will, for those of you who don't know," _I felt everyone look at me before Ms. Ranchot continued, _"this will help you lower the need for powers by using them up. Keep in mind, though, that this doesn't mean you won't use them ever. Along with this, tomorrow we will learn suppressing techniques, but for now just through all the power you have at your partner without killing them. No killing, maiming, or fatally harming. The first person who falls down must loses. Five rounds, now."_

Immediately, the twins Beth and Anna, and Allan and Kevin paired up. That left Belle and me to reluctantly move together. But apparently my teacher and Ms. Ranchot aren't that different because she immediately shouted

"_No! Allan and Kevin will not be in the same group. Kevin needs to work with Gwen and you two are insufferable. Allan and Belle, switch places. You may begin."_

With some groans from the boys and one curious Why? From Kevin the game began. Kevin and I began to circle each other. I may not know what my powers are, but I was in karate club and warily studied him as he did the weirdest thing. He reached down and touched the metal on the floor and seemed to _absorb_ it! He became completely encased in metal and all the sudden I knew I was way out of my league.

He charged at me and I couldn't stop him as he swiped my legs out from under me. I fell with a crack that echoed around the gym. I warily got up and began circling, this time with less confidence. This happened three times more until we were on the last round. I was certain he could outdo me, and apparently he was too.

"_What type of hybrid are you? I've had more of a challenge with my dog. This isn't even a fight. I could honestly beat you with both hands tied behind my back and no powers."_ He sneered at me.

The honesty of the statement and my situation finally got to me. The anger and confusion I had felt all day rose to the surface and my vision went pink, and with it a great power that made my teeth chatter. And Kevin just happened to charge then.

"_AAARRGGGG!" _I shrieked. I saw the fear in his eyes before the world went pink. When color returned, I realized what had happened. I released an explosion that knocked Kevin into the metal wall and left a Kevin-sized dent in the metal. The rest of the class was looking at me stunned, except for Ms. Ranchot, who looked satisfied and a bit awed. There was good ten feet radius of burn marks around me. With a groan Kevin extracted himself from the hole and also began to look at me, stunned, but also with what I saw respect and something like a new hope. Through the silence Ms. Ranchot spoke.

"_That's why Kevin need to work with Gwendolyn. He is the only one who would most likely survive a fight against her. Let this also be a warning, it is not wise to make her angry. Her powers, much like mine but multiplied by a hundred, come out when she has strong emotions, namely anger. You may do what you like while I get the cleaning supplies and order a new wall."_

After that revelation, I think everyone was a little awed of my power, especially me. But Kevin and Allan just came up to me and punched me lightly.

"_So you're an anodite, huh?_ _Cool. You know if you're trained enough you could be the key to everyone escaping this prison. You up for it?_" Kevin began.

"_Umm, no. I'm not really as powerful as Ms. Ranchot says. I'm just a girl with some extra powers I got from my grandma, the queen of this alien planet called Anodyne. I don't even know how to use these weird powers."_ And it was true. But I was also unsure if I really wanted to have these super-powered powers. I mean, a few days ago I would have loved it, but if this place was any indication then it looked like I was in for a tough time because I was part-alien. I was actually pretty scared and getting homesick. But my words seemed to have the opposite effect on Kevin, because he actually looked more hopeful.

"_Really? But on alien planets, the alien with the most power or strength is always the ruler! Your grandma must be loaded with energy! And I bet you've got some serious powers, enough to bust us all out of here! Don't you wanna go home? Then help us! I'll think of a plan, but for now just go through the days and try not to be seen as too powerful, or you'll be moved to an actual cell with more protection and never get out." _Kevin sounded so sure that we could get out that it eased my homesickness and gave me a little glow of hope. But I was still suspicious of his "plans", so I kept the fact that I already had two allies to myself.

When I was back in my room I lied down on my bed and reviewed the day. This was the day when my life turned upside down and the peaceful life I had before was a distant dream. So I did what every girl would do, I turned stared at the cold ceiling and cried myself to sleep.

**Please Review! Or else I might not have the inspiration to finish write the next chapter! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay you guys, I realize its been like 4 years since my last update. I got an email yesterday about how a member, **alexb98**, had not only favorited and followed my story, but also myself. I then saw how this story actually had 7 favorites, 5 follows, and 11 reviews, and thought about how I was letting both myself and you guys down by not at least attempting to continue. And thanks to everyone who took the time to do that. It really did mean a lot to me. Anyways, on with the story. If you have the time and desire, please let me know what you think of this. I love hearing the different viewpoints

Kevin stared after the slim, retreating form of Gwen. She may have just nearly killed him, but he felt a blossoming in his stomach, almost as if the seeds of hope he had tried for so long to nourish were finally beginning to grow. A hybrid as powerful as her had to be able to get him out of this hellhole. He was tired of this place. Tired of hearing the echoes of pain throughout the night, as having super hearing combined with his oath to secrecy quickly became a weary load. When his thoughts inevitably turned to escape once again, it was Allan who interrupted his thoughts.

"Yo Kev, I call dibs on that one. She may look sweet, but she's a real feisty one. Definitely not bad to look at either! Nothing else to do in this hole anyways." Allen finished with a smirk.

Kevin stared at his friend, eying him down. Allan may have been the closest thing he had to a friend here but his arrogance was a pretty major flaw. Allan was the son of a Pyronite, so his skin always looked flushed a slight red and just standing near him was like being near a furnace. Kevin had long ago leaned, after multitudes of singed clothing and hair, not to make Allan angry.

"Sure bro. She's all yours." Kevin said a bit reluctantly. He may not know this anodite very well, but he intended to change that. At this they both headed down to their cells before curfew was called, trying to ignore the new and growing tension between them.

**The Next Day**

The next morning my doors unlocked precisely at 8:00, and I hurried down to the cafeteria. As I crossed through the metal doors I had to stop and take in the new surroundings. Straight off, I noticed that there appeared to be some sort of division in the mess hall. Most of the tables sat in a normal formation evenly placed across the spacious room, but there was a distinct exception of a six tables placed at the center; those were slightly raised and blocked off to the general prison population. I saw Kevin and the rest of the group I'd been training with in that special section. They were all in the same blue jumpsuit as my own, but I quickly noted that the normal attire for everyone else was actually orange. Suddenly the guard closest to me interrupted my musings.

"Move along Prisoner E," he said grimly "You'll be placed with the rest of the E section at the center. Get a move on, you're holding up the entryway."

"Uh, I'm sorry, mister." I stammered. I mentally smacked myself at how weak and pathetic I sounded. But this guard was well over six feet, and like Nolaku he had an uncanny resemblance to a giant fish. Unlike Nolaku, this Guard didn't seem friendly at all. There was a harsh tint to his dark eyes.

"You will refer to me as Creulon or Guard, anodite. Now move, or I will enjoy watching you face the consequences of insubordination." The malicious smirk on his face left no doubt to the truth in that statement. I shuddered internally and decided to try and stay away from that horrible alien guard.

I quickly made my way to the beginning of the food line, towards the back. The girl in front of me turned around and smiled then held out her hand. I shook it while noticing that she wore an orange suit that contrasted to my blue, like the majority of the prisoners that shuffled around me.

"Hey there, chica. My name's Isabelle. You can call me Isa. How's the first day going? I know things can be pretty rough at first." Isa said all this with a smile but there was a glimmer of understanding in her dark eyes. Her dark hair tumbled in uncontrollable curls around her, but the diamond-like sheen that surrounded her skin and literally made her sparkle betrayed her alien heritage.

I had to smile back at the first person who'd truly tried to help me out since I'd been stolen away to this horrid place. "My name is Gwen. I'm going all right, I guess. It was really bad last night but I'm about the best I can be under the circumstances.. I am really worried about my parents though. I've been too frightened so far to ask any of the guards-Do we ever get to see them? And why are we here? Where is here? I didn't even do anything wrong! I don't deserve to be in this place, this ghastly prison.." I was becoming increasingly more hysterical until Isa put her arm around me and gently tried to hush me. We had reached the end of the line undeterred by my ramblings, and the prisoners around us were looking at me with looks ranging from pity to annoyance.

"Calm down girl. First of all, you should know none of us here really deserve to be here. The warden gets paid by some Alien Council to keep us under control, to keep earth "as safe as possible". The way we get treated is crap, but most of us can understand why this place is necessary. Once you turn at 18 and are deemed acceptable to rejoin society, they let us go. And your parents will be notified that you're safe, but they'll have no idea where you are. Danger of discovery and all that junk. Now calm down and head over with the rest of the E's, okay? I don't want the any of the guards locking you in solitary for disruption of peace." Isa grabbed her tray and walked away from me, giving me a reassuring smile as she sashayed to a table full of orange-clad prisoners.

I glanced down and noticed that my tray had become full beyond my notice. I thanked the strange looking pink alien lunch lady, and turned towards what I had dubbed the blue section.

I was instantly greeted by Allan as I walked up the couple of steps to reach this special E platform. The six tables each fit around six people each. The table with Allan, Kevin, and the other trainees from yesterday was the only one with an empty space.

"Hey Gwen, how's it going hot stuff? I saw you talking with that reg; it looked like things were getting pretty heated." Allan wore the same look I had seen on many of the jocks at my old school. It was a look that said he was better than everyone else and was just waiting for me to realize how great he was. I could literally feel my annoyance level rising.

"Yeah I was talking to her, what's the big deal? Her name is Isa. What is a reg? Are you trying to insult her?" My voice was getting heated at this perceived insult to my new friend. Allan's eyes widened slightly and he raised his hands in mock submission.

"Calm down sweetheart! A reg is what we call the regular prisoners; you know the ones with the orange jumpsuits? They call us eno's, we call them reg's. That's the way it's always been. It was weird seeing you talk to a reg because we never really talk to them. Kind of like alien segregation, I guess. Now will you take a chill pill? Come sit down with the group."

I followed him to the table and was greeted by the people who would become my team.

"Hey Gwen!" The twins Anne and Beth spoke in unison, which I was starting to realize was the norm.

"Greetings." The monotonous voice of Belle greeted me from beneath her dark hair, as she hadn't even bothered to raise her head. Some people just weren't early risers, but I had a feeling this was more to do with Belle's antisocial nature than anything.

"Sup." Kevin's hello was the shortest, but he added a half smile that made me want to quirk my lips in return, and I gladly sat next to him.

"So you guys, I've taught Gwennie all about our little alien hierarchy here. Anything else we wanna add before we head to our next lesson?" Allan began.

"Watch you're back," Anne began, "And we'll try and watch it too." Beth finished. "That's what teams do." They completed their advice together.

"Each of these tables is a team of sorts." Kevin explained "Ours is the Zeta team. Sixth down the row, lucky us."

"At least there hasn't been a fade here for a while." Belle spoke up monotonously.

"Yeah, we'd need to be higher ranked for that. Our team isn't near powerful enough for that." Allen added. I had just about of enough of the obscure phrases by then.

"Uh, guys? Care to explain anything you just mentioned? Like what's a fade? Why do we need to be powerful?"

Kevin was the one to once again explain the mysterious ways of my new home. "Sorry Gwen, sometimes we talk without remembering how little you know yet. A fade is when an eno basically passes out. It can get pretty bad, most get taken to the medical wing. Sometimes your body can shut down all but the necessary functions for a couple of days. Nobody knows why it happens, but it usually happens to a member of the team that performs best at the Trial. Trials happen at the end of every week, and determine how powerful and cohesive your team is. The warden says he uses it to" measure our control" and such, but ultimately it's just a test of powers used to decide the team that wins, and they get privileges for the rest of the week. Gwen, welcome to Team Zeta, the group that never wins the Trial." Kevin finished with a wink that showcased how unbothered he was about this fact. But when Gwen looked at the rest of the team, especially Allan, she noticed the disgruntled look on their faces. Apparently these privileges were really worth it. Looking at the group that had welcomed her in so readily, Gwen decided to try her absolute best to win this perplexing "Trial" for her group.

"All this is is fine and dandy, but we really need to get to our first lesson or the teach will give us another detention. You're gonna love what's coming up next Gwen, you're going to learn about your heritage and how to begin to control your powers." Kevin leaned in for his final words, whispering them so low that nobody but our group had a hope of hearing them. "Then we can truly begin to work on our escape."

The thought of learning how to manipulate these cursedly strong powers combined with the hope of seeing my parents again put a smile on my face. So when Kevin held out his hand I graciously took it, heading with these new friends towards my unknown future.


End file.
